


A Twist in Fate

by Kbelly535



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Beheading, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Bonding, Consent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Drunk Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Kidnapping, Killing, Kissing, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Scars, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Trauma, Violence, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbelly535/pseuds/Kbelly535
Summary: After returning to the devildoom from the human world. You find that life for you is going to change. Only you can decide if it’s for better or worse.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 9





	1. Life in the Devildoom

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this is my first work EVER! So please keep that in mind as you read. Also it’s just me editing everything so it won’t be perfect! If you have any suggestions on how to improve, please comment down below.   
> I know the first few chapters might not be as good as some others you might read. But I feel as if I’m improving so please try to keep reading!   
> Feel free to leave kudos and comment any tips you have!! 
> 
> Right now this fic is following my MC, Rose, and how I picture her. I might switch it later to be incognito.

(I thought I couldn’t fall for a guy like him. Someone who can hide their feelings for me and not be truthful all the time. But like he always says, he was my first, and in so many more ways than he could ever know.) 

Yellow. You hated it. At least until you fell for him. Every time you see that color you think of him. You don’t love the color but you love what it makes you think of when you see it. Him. To be honest your favorite color is green but that’s besides the point. You owned so many little knick knacks now, they take up all free space in your room. They’re all sorts of colors: blue, yellow, orange, green, pink, red, and purple. You even had some from Lord Diavolo, Simeon and the others. Your favorite include:  
A cursed record that Lucifer gave you from a DevilDoom orchestra you went to together.  
A poker chip that Mammon gave you when you went to the casino with him for the first time.  
A keychain of Henry making a heart shape with his hands, Levi has the other half, his being the Lord of Shadows.   
A book of rare poems gifted to you by Satan, from the human world that is so old, they are written in Romanian on parchment.   
A charcoal face mask made specifically for your skin that will never run out, made by Asmo himself.  
A minifigure of DevilCat dressed as a hamburger for Halloween that Beel bought for you.  
An enchanted telescope that outlines the consolations of the stars that works in all three realms. Belphie gave it to you when after you kept asking him to name them for you.  
A true magic 8 ball that Lord Diavolo gifted you after you complained that the ones in the human world were all fake.   
An enchanted tea set from Barbatos that always keeps your tea hot.   
A horrific recipe book from Solomon. It contains recipes that he makes himself, you only read it when you need a good laugh.   
A rainbow colored flower from the celestial realm that never wilts and only blooms once a millennium. Simeon gifted it to you after seeing you in a flower crown.   
A pair of fuzzy socks woven from celestial realm sheep’s wool, they are enchanted to keep your feet at ideal temperature. Luke gave them to you after you kept complaining of cold feet at night.

Tonight, it was the yellow diamond accessory set that caught your eye. You giggled thinking how you acquired these gifts. 

“Oi! Human! You’re free after school right? Good, cause I got our afternoon planned out!” yells Mammon from behind. You turn to see the second oldest in his usual sloppy RAD uniform.   
Figuring he has something sketchy planned you eye him warrely, “What are you up to mammon? It better not get me in trouble with Lucifer, I just got back and I’m not trying to get on his bad side just yet.”  
“Hey! Not everything I do is wrong! Whatever human! I was planning on taking ya shopping but now? Yer gonna have to beg!” Mammon smiles thinking he’s got you cornered.  
You smirk at him as you give him a big kiss on the cheek, “Oh please! Great Mammon!! Please take me shopping and please buy me a gift!”  
His blush covers his face and part of his neck as he stutters, “O-ok human! Just let the Great Mammon take care of ya!” You weren’t going to tell him that getting to spend the afternoon with him was a gift enough. If he wanted to buy you something, it’s his money and your gain!! 

Walking along the shops, something in a window catches your eye and you pause. It takes Mammon a moment to realize that you're no longer beside him. “Hey, human, want do ya think you’re doing? Yer supposed to stay at my side!”   
You don’t turn away from the item you are staring at. Mamman pers over your shoulder, “It’s not like ya to look at accessories? Are they pretty to ya? Cause I think they would look pretty on ya.”Manon looks sideways at me.  
You finally look up at the first crush I’ve had in a long time. “If you think it would look so pretty on me, could you please buy it for me?” giving him your best puppy dog face.   
“Well you’re in luck human, cause this is why I wanted to take you shopping this afternoon. I wanted to get ya a gift for the party.”   
“Party?” You ask as he’s purchasing the earrings, necklace, and bracelets for you. “Ah, did I say party? I erm meant-“   
You cut him off “just tell me what you guys are planning or I'll tell Lucifer you stole money from me.” Mammon panicks, “Eh! I haven’t taken any today!”  
You just stare at him. “Ok ok fin ya win human, you’d find out sooner anyways. Y-ya see, with ya visiting us from the human world we wanted to celebrate you coming back. And everyone knows I’m the best party planner, so they had me plan a party to welcome you back! The fun starts at midnight, and the best part!?! Lord Diavolo is paying for everything, even said we can hold it at The Fall! So we gotta hurry and get ya home cause asmo said that he gets to help ya get ready.” mammon grabs your wrist pulling you towards the house of Lamination.


	2. Welcome party

You put on the earrings and bracelets and place the necklace in your pocket for later. You grab your DDD and walk to Asmo's room and knock.  
“It’s open darling” you hear the avatar of lust sing. “Oh sweetheart I just knew you would look gorgeous in that outfit and I love the earrings! Now come sit. It’s time for hair and make up” he squeals! 

Three hours later, you’re staring in the mirror, surprised at the results once again. As always Asmo knew exactly how to make even me feel and look pretty. He took your usually straight hair and added light waves to it, placing a sliver band to keep the hair from your eyes. He did light natural makeup with a brown smokey eyeshadow that seems to make your eyes sparkle. Your lips were the color of a bright pink rose. Of course he painted your nails in glittery silver. 

You giggle, remembering how happy he was that you loved glitter, so much so that you always have something glittery. He was so happy he cried, ruining his makeup, which he made you stay with him while he fixed it. You wouldn’t have minded so much if it hadn’t taken him two hours to fix just his face! 

The outfit he chose for you tonight was a dark green knee length skirt paired with an off white shirt that hugged your curves and a red cardigan. Asmo didn’t approve of the shoes too much though. They were black and white converse. At least he doesn’t ask you to wear heels anymore. Not after you fell at the mall in them and twisted your ankle bad enough that he had to carry you home. 

You’re DDD went off. “I bet that’s luci telling us we have 5 minutes to go down there or they are leaving without us” sighed Asmo.  
“You would be correct!” You answer walking to the door.  
“Welp,it’s a good thing I got ready before you came! Let’s go show you off to the world!” Asmo does a final check in the body mirror before rushing to catch up. 

It’s been a week since you return to the Devildoom, but you feel as if you haven’t had time to truly hang out with the brothers yet. As your walking down the stairs, you look at your family, thinking how glad you are to be back with them, when suddenly, the stairs are 2inches from your face.   
“I see you're still as clumsy as ever, Rose,” Luci says as he helps me straighten after catching me.   
You feel your face turn bright red, “th-thanks Luci”.  
“Barbatos said that he made the desserts for tonight, I’m drooling just waiting, are we ready to go?” Beel says. Belpie hands him a candy bar silently giving his twin a knowing look.  
“I’m all ready but where’s Mammon?” You question.   
“He’s already at Hell’s Kitchen making sure everything is set up. And if we don’t leave now we will be late to your own welcome party.” Luci states rushing us out the door. 

Walking through the door to Hell’s Kitchen, the clock chimes midnight. “Rose! Rose! It’s about time you came. How are you doing? Are the brothers treating you ok? Remember they’re still demons!l Don’t trust them!” Luke yells as he tackles you in a bear hug. The small angel has always desiped the demons.   
“Hi Luke! I’m doing great! I’m glad you guys could come as well,” I say seeing Simeon and Solomon walking up behind Luke.  
“Well who doesn’t love a party, especially when it’s planned by Mammon!” I turn to see Lord Diavolo handing Luci a drink, Barbartos just inches away from his master.  
“Thank you, Diavolo, for the party. I know mammon probably spent your money like crazy!” I state.  
“It’s not a problem, anything to keep these brothers happy, especially Lucifer! and it’s for you Rose so enjoy!” Dia says with as much enthusiasm as ever. 

You wonder from the group to look for the second born.   
“Hey rose! How do you like the party? The great Mammon did good huh?” Mammon yells over the loud music as you find him at the DJ stand.   
You chuckle back “Yes you did wonderful, thank you for doing this for me.”   
Mammon looks you up and down, “Hey human how come you ain’t wearing the necklace I bought ya?”  
“Oh cause I wanted you to put it on me. It’s only right since you bought me it!” I say handing him the necklace. I turn my back to move my hair aside.   
“Huh! Y-you want what?! Well I guess the great mammon doesn’t mind helping out his human.” He stutters, embarrassed, but loving that you asked him to do this and not one of his brothers.  
You smile knowingly as he puts the necklace on you. You give him a peck on the cheek laughing as his face turns red. 

As the party continues long into the night, you can’t imagine your life without your family now. You spend the party surrounded by the ones who love you for you and wouldn’t trade you for the world. You spend time with all of them. You start the night out talking about desserts with Luke. Belphie pulls you away to a couch off in the corner for a quick nap, “due to the long walk” he explains. You are awoken by Asmo, dragging you off to dance with him. You leave Asmo to find the snack table, only to find Beel. You stay with Beel enjoying the food, until Satan brings you to the bar. He wanted to show you all the drinks they had brought in from the human world just for you. At the bar, you spot Levi playing on his hand held device. You hang out with the two brothers for awhile before you leave to look for Mammon. You find him at one of the many gambling tables located at the back of the club. You hang out in the back of the crowd that has gathered to watch the Avatar of Greed in his element. You believe that he doesn’t notice your presence. But of course Mammon knew where you were, you were his human after all. And he wanted to show off his skills for you by racking in the most winnings he’s won in a while. He doesn’t lose any money until you are pulled away by Barbatos. Barbatos states that you should join his Lord, Lucifer, Simeon, and himself in the vip booth. You join them, sitting in a black velvet couch next to Lucifer. They were currently drinking Demouns, and disgusting future plans concerning RAD. Lucifer would never admit, but when your head fell shoulder after you fell asleep, he was ecstatic. It lasted until all the brothers came over looking for the guest of honor. Never understand the words, be quiet, they woke you up. 

It’s now 5 am and the party's still going strong. Most of the brothers seem drunk, and you are more than slightly buzzed yourself. You are currently asking around trying to convince one of the brothers to walk you home, you just can’t party like they can. You are tried and bussed and just want to be under your blankets.   
Finally Belphie agrees “I will walk you home, but you gotta make it up to me. How about you let me sleep next to you tonight.”   
(Finally!!)“Ok fine. It has been a while since we’ve cuddled and I’m tired so let's get goi-“  
“Oi, you're not walking her home, that’s my job with her being my human and all '' Mammon yells to Belphie.  
“No I’m walking Rose home she would rather me than you” bephie argues.  
They both look to you. You sigh. They are both drunk and want to hang out with you but you're tired and can feel the alcohol messing with you. “How about you guys gamble for the right to walk me home.”   
Of course there are about 10 tables to gamble at, Mammon did plan the party after all.   
“Ehh how we supposed to do that, the tables are all full” Mammon whines.  
You look around thinking, then point to the forgotten karaoke machine “who ever can sign me the better song wins.”   
Belphie shakes his head, “sounds like to much tro- don’t give me those puppy eyes...ok ok fine but only because I get to go to sleep”  
You look to Mammon. “Y-you want me to s-sing? Well I guess so. You better be watching human cause the great mammon is going to blow you away.” Mammon boasts.   
Lord Dia chuckles, “this seems interesting! Bephie how about you go first being you are the youngest?”   
“Ya whatever I know I can sing better than Mammon so let’s just get this over with I miss my bed” Belphie says as he walks up the stage and grabs the mic. We wait while he chooses his song.

As bephie finishes the last line, the crowd irrupt‘s into applause. His voice had you enchanted, never taking your eyes off of him. You never knew he could sing.  
Satan laughs at Mammon “You better just give up before you humiliate yourself, we all know you can’t surpass that! Haha”.   
Mammon yells back “just you watch imma show you what the great mammon can do. Oi human, pay attention!!”   
Mammon picks up the mic, and to your surprise talks to the DJ rather than choosing a song.  
He clears his throat. “This is an original, called Are you ready?” 

*Words float through the air as Mammon sings*  
“I want you the best of my heart”  
“The idea of you being with someone else other than me is slowly flooding me”   
“I’m just crazy for ya”

You blink realizing mammon had finished singing. The room is completely silent, everyone staring at you. You definitely weren’t expecting that. Bephie might have had a chance but with the words that Mammon sang just for you, well. Asmo puts a hand on your back “sweetheart, you better say something to him, he looks like he’s going to faint.” You notice that mammon is in front of you now, looking at you with a huge blush. 

“Mammon will be the one walking me home, thank you all for the welcome party. Good night” you say hugging everyone, trying not to think about the words mammon had just sung to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I keep switching point of views but I don’t really know how to fix that yet, I’m trying! 
> 
> Thanks for ready have a lovely day!


	3. Mammon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff and smut.

The only sound is the tap of your feet on the ground. Neither of you has said anything since you started walking. As you enter the house, Mammon opens his mouth then closes it, he turns in the direction of his room. “Wa-wait Mammon, can we talk in my room.” He just nods not trusting to speak yet. You both keep quiet as you walk up the stairs and down the hallway to your room. As you open your door, you’re glad that last night you decided you should finally pick up your room as it’s normally a whirlwind.   
You put your keys on your dresser and sit on your bed patting the spot next to you. “Was that song for me, it seemed like it was but it’s hard to be sure with the alcohol.”   
“Of course it wasn’t! Why would the great Mammon say those things about a human!”   
“Oh” you turn away as tears start falling. You had gotten your hopes up that maybe this stupid jerk truly had feelings for you, like you did him but nope, your just a filthy human to him.   
Mammon panics when he notices how your shoulders are shaking. He turns your face to his and is shocked to see tears, “What yer crying for, Rose!”  
And maybe it was the alcohol that gave you courage but “your so stupid mammon! Can’t you tell how I feel!?! I love you Mammon! And then you’ll and sing that song with all those lovely words! I got my hopes up! I thought you loved me too! But I was wrong! You just think i'm a gross human and it hurts!”  
You can’t control your anger anymore and start hitting his chest as you pour your heart out to an idiot demon. “I thought you were being a tsundere! But I guess I was wrong, you never had feelings for me! I’m just a regular human! Why would a demon ever have feelings for me!” You scream at him unable to hide your pain anymore.   
He’s just staring at you, with that stupid face. You push him, wanting to be alone, “just leave me, I’m going to bed”.  
Why is he still sitting there looking like that!!! God he made you angry!!! “Mammon I said lea-“ you stop as he pulls you into a hug “I never knew you felt that way, I was lying when I said that song wasn’t for you. I wrote it just for my favorite human, Rose. I’m stupid for lying and making ya cry. But I never thought you would love me back.”   
You don’t believe him. “You’re just saying that so the others don’t see me crying and come to yell at you.”  
You can feel him shake his head. “No Rose, you’re wrong. I do love ya. And you're not a gross regular human, yer MY human.”   
Your eyes widen, “You mean it Mammon you love me?”  
He pulls away and grabs your chin in his hand. “Ya I love you Rose, after all I was your first.”   
You laugh as he says his catchphrase. You close your eyes as you kiss his lips. Mammon stutters “Eh! What are yer doing, you can’t just go around kissing demons!?!”   
“Then should I stop Mammon”   
“Hell no” he moans as he pushes his tongue into your mouth.   
Maybe it’s the alcohol or maybe you are just horny and now that you know how Mammon feels, you can’t control your happiness. You pull from the kiss and look him straight in the eyes as you slowly take off your jacket, then your shirt. You hear mammon’s breath hitch as he watches you. You reach for his shirt and tug it off. You sigh as you run your hands over his abs and chest. You never realized how muscular he truly was. You remind yourself that he’s a model for a reason. Your eyes roam his tan chiseled chest and move down his abs. As you look at the V that leads down past his pants, you realize that Mammon still hasn’t moved.   
You lose your nerve and whisper “I’m sorry if I went too far I just...” your voice trails off.   
Mammon’s voice is barely a whisper as his fingers tighten into fists on his knees. “I don’t want to mess this up, I love yer Rose and I don’t want to do anything to make ya mad with me, so please tell me what you want.”   
You gather your nerves, you can’t believe you actually have to spell it out for the guy, “Mammon will you be my first, and take my virginity?”  
His face and neck are completely red. “Eh! Ye-yer virginity?!”   
You cover your face in your hands due to embarrassment and nod your head yes. Mammon sighs, grabs your hands from your face and says smirking “Don’t ya worry baby girl the great Mammon will take care of ya!”   
Mammon stands pulling you with, he gently grabs your skirt and pulls it down, leaving you blushing in your underwear. You wish you had picked better underwear but you always choose comfort over fashion.   
“Yer so beautiful Rose.” He grabs your hips and pulls you in for a kiss, pausing just before touching your lips. You both are breathing in the same air, and it makes you slightly dizzy with the realization of what is about to happen.  
You softly moan as his tongue slowly explores your mouth. His thumbs are making slow circles on your hips. You run your hands through his hair, noticing how silky it feels. You don’t even notice your bra is off until his lips are no longer kissing yours but are tending to your breasts.   
Mammon chuckles as you gasp “I got ya so aroused you can’t even think straight”.   
You rasp out, “Well me being drunk isn’t helping either.”   
Mammon walks you backwards and sits you on the bed, teasing you the whole way.   
As he gets on his knees you lose your courage once again and whisper “I-I don’t know what to do..can you show me?”   
Mammon’s cock grows harder in his pants, “Just let the great mammon show you what he can do, baby girl”   
Once you nod for him to go on he pushes your back to the bed, and every so slowly slides your panties off your legs. “Oh babe you look delicious, imma make you feel like a million dollars.” He puts your legs over his shoulders.  
Your face is heated and you have never been more aware of how your body feels then at this moment. You don't know what you were expecting but you gasp as Mammon licks at your wet folds. You have never known such pleasure. You stare at Mammon in disbelief, this demon that you loved so much for so long, loved you back and was on his knees making you feel things you didn’t know were possible.  
It hits you then. One of the 7 demons of sin is kneeling before you.   
Mammon pushes his tongue in farther hitting your clit making you moan his name, embarrassed you cover your mouth.  
“Don’t be shy babe hearing my name like that just..” he doesn’t finish the sentence, instead he sticks a finger in you as his tongue keeps licking your folds. You grip his hair not wanting him to move. He looks up at you from between your legs.  
Oh god that’s hot, you think. He sticks another fingerin opening you up, as he bites the inside of your thigh. You cry a little in pain as his fangs touch your sensitive skin, his tongue licking the spot easing the pain. Mammon stands suddenly, making you whine due to a lack of being filled. “Hehe don’t worry baby girl I’m gonna make you feel so good.”   
Your throat goes dry as he removes his pants and you see mammon’s cock fully hard and already wet with precut. The size and thickness of it has you nervous. You take your time looking at him. The way his white hair stands out against his tan skin, how his chest is rising as he breaths, the way his cock pulses, how toned his legs are.   
Mammon takes his time to stare at you, the way your hair is splayed across the bed, how your mouth is parted as you pant, how your nipples are tight, as his eyes drift lower you ask, “Will it hurt?”  
His yellow eyes soften, “Only at first babe, but I will be real gentle, and make sure that when we are done, all you feel is pleasure.”  
He climbs on top of you and rubs his tip along your walls, kissing you roughly. He slowly enters making sure to stop and let you adjust to him. Then he goes in more repeating the process until he bottoms out in you. He moans your name “Rose, I love ya, you know, you feel so good, so tight”  
“I love you too Mammon you feel great in me, better than I imagined. I want us both to be satisfied.”   
Mammon starts thrusting into you at that. Nibbling at your neck and rubbing your breasts. You moan his name as his pace increases, causing Mammon to moan your name in response.   
“Mammon I-I think I’m close, I need to cu-cum, please mammon”  
“fuck yes baby girl I’m close too, your so tight, you feel so good cum with me” your eyes roll back as you are overtaken with delight. Mammon’s pace increases as he cums into you yelling your name. Your mind goes blank with white noise.  
You both lay like that for a while. He moves off ya to clean up and brings ya a towel. “I thought ya might want this, to ya know clean your self” he says while blushing.   
“Thank you. That was great mammon. I love you”  
“I love you too, my human” you fall asleep in your bed cuddled. 

You wake up to the smell of bacon, or what you associate with bacon. It was probably hellfire pigs belly and screaming biscuits for breakfast this morning.   
You turn your head seeing mammon drooling on your pillow. You thought you would regret last night but..... you don’t, you love him and he loves you so what’s the big deal right? 

You run your fingers through his white hair waking him. “Hmm. Eh! R-Rose what are ya doing?” You just stare at him, letting remember what happened last night. “Wait, we-we did it?!? For real! I don’t believe it! The great Mammon and a human!!”   
At that you start to feel bad, “Do you regret it, you said you loved me, I love you too, I thought you would be happy”   
Mammon’s face softens “I am happy ya dummy I was just freaking out cause ya know, I didn’t think I would ever get ya.”   
You giggle “Well you did it mammon.” You kiss him on the check and gather your nerves once again “Are we a couple now or...”   
Mammon kisses you slowly “ Of course babe! I got ya and I’m never letting go, remember, avatar of greed!”

You two just lay there for a moment. You roll onto your side to look at him. Mammon as one hand behind his hand and the other drumming lightly on his chest.   
You reach out and take his hand. “Hey Mammon? When did you write that song you sang for me?”  
He looks sideways at you as he blushes. It takes him a moment to speak. “One day when ya were up in the human world, I was so lonely without you here to entertain me. So almost every night I would go clubbing to get ya outta my head, but I couldn’t focus on any one. I only thought about you, Rose.”  
At that he gives your hand a gentle squeeze and continues. “ So I asked my DJ buddie what I should do to get something outta my head, and he suggested I write a song about it. Well my brothers didn’t think I was smart enough to do it, which one made me wanna do it more, so I thought about what I like and well I like parties. And I thought how it would be to go to a party with ya, but knowing you, you would invite everyone. So that’s when I came up with the lyrics.   
He faces you and gives you a slight kiss “Ya know it was actually me who came up with the idea of throwing you a welcome party. I thought it would be a good way to share my song with ya, but I almost didn’t do it. It was pretty awesome how that was the bet you came up with.”   
You stare at him in disbelief, not knowing what to say. He sits up suddenly, “Crap, I hope Bell hasn’t eaten all the food yet! Come on human, let’s go!” Mammon practically jumps off your bed and is out the door in less than three seconds. You just chuckle and walk over to your dresser to put on a fresh set of clothes and head out the door to the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is hard to write!!!


	4. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after the morning after Mammon??  
> Fluff and angst!!

You sat in your normal spot between mammon and Levi. Mammon was currently arguing with Satan about who should get the last of the bacon. While those two were Preoccupied with their argument you took the chance to grab the bacon and stuff it in your mouth. The two demons just stared at you in disbelief. That made Belphie look up from his pillow and laugh at his brother's misery. Levi snickered, “Rose just got the upper hand on Mamaon and Satan...and posted!” Beel was to busy eating too say anything and asmo just moved his plate away from you and said,”I’m not fighting to hungry people today.” Lucifer was at the head of the table drinking his coffee and doing paperwork. “What does Diavolo have you working on this early in the morning” you mumbled around your food. Lucifer barely spared you a glance. “Glad to see you woke up in a great mood” you sigh knowing today is going to suck. You have lunch duty with Lucifer and you didn’t want to have to deal with his bad mood. You just decided to leave him be until you two were alone to ask him what was up. You finished your breakfast silently thinking about last night. While you were in your own world, you didn’t notice that all the brothers kept glancing at each other in silent conversation.

Luci was still unusually quiet, normally he would be correcting your every error. If it was anyone else it would have been fine, but this is luci, he doesn’t accept mistakes. You tried talking to him but were meant with scoffs or head nods. You had patience, but it was thin thanks to a hangover and the fact that you couldn’t get this recipe right!?! What was it with Devildoom food anyway!?! Take three hell balls and milk them until soft and tender, what the hell did that even mean. “Hey Lucifer, how do I do this step” silence... “Lucifer” more silence... fine, he wanted to act like a child you could too!! You walk up to him and make him face you “Hey! What’s wrong with you? You ignored me all morning and now you're acting like a child to me now! What did I do to deserve this?!?”You start to see a dark haze gather around Lucifer’s body. “Oh, like you don’t know. You should be aware of the consequences of your actions.” “Stop speaking in riddles and just tell me what is wrong with you Lucifer. I know something is because you haven’t been this cold to me in a while” you try to reason. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “You chose to act like an adult but now are being a child when things do go your way.” “What does that even mean! Just tell me, stop stepping around the real reason!” Youstart to see the being of horns and claws poking out of his skin, you must’ve hurt his pride. “What’s wrong with me! There is nothing wrong with me, but there is something wrong with you Rose. You forgot that when you made the pact I said that you belong to me! And then you go to mammon of all demons to satisfy you, when I have been waiting to see if you wanted me or not! Do you know what that did to my pride, my very essence!?!” As he’s yelling he shifts in demon form with a small sizzle and pop. Your face is as red as a tomato! “You know about that! But-but how”  
“Please I’m the first born for a reason” “Ok fine but what did you mean you were waiting for me?” Lucifer pins you against a counter, “What I mean is, I wanted to be the first you took to bed, but instead you chose Mammon and I don’t know why.” He shifts out of demon form, finally calm again. “You like me!?!” He pushes into you more, and says next to your ear, “I love you Rose.” Your mind can’t keep up with the conversation any more. Too many things are happening. “I-I didn’t know luci.” He is staring at your lips now just waiting. You whisper, “I love you too.” Lucifer kisses you. His lips are soft and you faintly smell coffee. You part your lips and- At that moment both of your DDD go off. 

Asmo: I believe it’s time we have an emergency group meeting! Everyone meet in the common room! 

Luci: No

Mammon: I’ll pass

Asmo: But it’s about our precious human and a 😜 topic!!! Please!!! I will beg if I have to!! 

Bephie: fine me and Beel are coming

Satan: I’m already here, you interrupted my book.

Levi: you better be glad I was in a game I can pause 

Luci: Rose and I are coming but lunch is ruined so we will have to go out after this ‘meeting’ 

You realize the pot of stew Lucifer was working on has now boiled over, and you can faintly smell something burning. Oops 

Asmo has you all sitting in a half circle as he stands in the middle. “Now that our little flower has taken the next step in her relationship, I figured it’s time to find out where everyone stands!” You freak out “ehh! How do you know about that too!” You could hear a pen drop. “Wait who doesn’t know about what happened last night?”No one will look at you. You cover your face in embarrassment. Asmo speaks up, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of dear it’s perfectly natural!! You should be proud of your accomplishment and let the whole world know, just like me!!” “Ok well, if you all know what happened then why call this meeting” you ask. Asmo glances to Lucifer for help, Luci sighs “You are going to have to explain everything, she seems to be oblivious. “Oh sweetie” Asmo whines. You just look at each brother confused. Asmo says softly almost looking sad “Darling, each one of us has feelings for you... strong feelings. Love and also lust. We all have been thinking naught thought abou- Lucifer warns, “Get to the point Asmo.” Asmo counties, “We want to know how you feel about each of us and what you want to do moving forward.” Your whole body feels like it’s on fire “re-really each one of you loves me?” The boys each nod their head.Your Bain has overloaded. You thought you you licking that Mammon loved you, but then you found out about Lucifer. And now it’s all 7 demon bothers. You sit in stunned silence before you manage “I must be super lucky then. Because I love each one of you too. But I feel conflicted, because I can only have one relationship at once, right?” The brothers all look at each other and it’s Beel who speaks up “Rose we’re demons we don’t follow that rule. Plus we all love you and we don’t mind sharing.” Mammon speaks “As long as ya spend your time equally! Not that I care or anything!” Satan reminds him “Stupid Mammon, you already slept with Rose so stop trying to hide it.” Bephie looks to you, “we don’t love you because of something as stupid as luck. We love you navies of who you are and how wonderful you treat us. You have become a part of this family.” The others nod their agreements. Looking down at your hands still unsure, “Are you all sure it’s ok, I love all of you. I just want everyone to be happy.” You say shyly. At this, Lucifer grabs my hand “Nothing would make us happier than for you to date each one of us, Rose.” Again nods all around. “Well it’s settled then, looks like I have 7 extremely Sexy demon boyfriends!” You exclaim. “Good now come here” Luci says as he pulls you onto his lap kissing you deeply finding your tongue with his. “Lucifer, we said we would share! No hogging!!” Whines asmo. “Normies” you hear Levi say. You chuckle, “feeling left out are we? Fine form a line and I’ll kiss each of you then we can go to lunch, Lucifer's treat!!” Lucifer gives you a look that you know means being punished later, but then the boys are in front of you wanting their kiss.

They line up in order of age.  
Mammon is first, he walks up to you and puts his hands on you hips, “I’m only doing this to keep it even, so don’t think nothing of it!” You kiss him and push your tongue into his mouth drawing a small moan from him. “Times up” says Luci, who somehow became time keeper to keep it fair, since he got a full make out session with you earlier. At least that was the others argument when you raised your eyebrows in question. 

Next is Levi, the best otuka ever, his face the brightest red you’ve seen. “I know you don’t really wanna kiss me, a gross shut in like me so you -“ You stop him mid sentence by wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him. He slowly opens his mouth and you take that as an invitation to use your tongue. You break away for air and whisper so only he could hear, “I love you Levi. Every part of you, otuka and all. I don’t like it when you talk down about yourself, but I know it’s hard so it’s ok. I’m here if you ever wanna talk.” “Time” Luci sighs, already bored and wanting you for his own. Levi is so shocked he just walks over to the side to wait with mammon, not even able to stutter. 

Next is Satan. The 4th born smiles slightly at you, “This is an interesting situation you find yourself in, but I’m going to take full advantage of it, I hope you're aware.” He puts one hand on your neck and the other in your hair pulling you in close. Satan's kiss surprises you, you expected it to be almost rough and demanding. But his kiss is the softest out of the brothers, and the way he holds you against him, it almost feels like he’s afraid you are going to break if he's not careful. His tongue is soft as it slowly explores your mouth, almost at a leisurely pace. “Ok Satan that’s enough” Lucifer looks like he wants to throttle Satan. You sigh inwardly, those two always have trouble getting along. Some things never change. 

Next is asmo. He winks as he puts a hand on your low back and does the fancy kiss where he dips you. You swon, thinking your heart might stop from delitment that this is happening to you, a childhood dream! The kiss is lustful. Asmo moving his tongue slowly but at the same time, devouring you. “Time....I said time asmo...asmo!” Lucifer practically has to drag Asmo away from you. He walks away winking at you and swishing his hips. You can’t help but giggle at the 5th born. 

Next is Beel. You watch as he sets down the snacks he had in his hands, as he walks up to you. “ I just want to make sure that this is ok? You sure you want all of us?” You nod your agreement. Beel asks softy, “Is it ok if I kiss you then?” Again you nod your agreement letting Beel take the lead. He grabs your shoulders leaning in close. His tongue explores, softy but also seemingly hungry at the same time. He tastes of chocolate and oranges. You grab his shirt and step closer. You run your fingers through his hair, sighing slightly into him. “Ok that’s time” Lucifer states. Beel let’s you go, he grabs his snacks but he seems to eat them with less haste than normal...interesting. 

Next, but not least, is Belphie. He walks to you, pillow still wrapped in his arms. “Hey Rose'' he says sleepily. You giggle “does the idea of have to kiss me make you sleepy, cause you don’t have to.” With that he grabs you by the waist and pulls you in “shut it, it’s not my fault I was the last one in line.” His grip on you is rough but his lips are soft and his tongue is following your lead, again it’s not what you expected from belphie, but you are pleased non the less. “That’s it” Lucifer says with a huge sigh. 

As you all gather your things to head to lunch, Lucifer pulls you aside. “My services do not come free, I will demand payment from you soon.” His breath is hot against your ear as you try to hide your blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all are still enjoying the story so far I’m trying to improve but it is a work in progress!!! Have a great day!


	5. Hell’s Kitchen and Lucifer

The walk to Hell’s Kitchen was...interesting. Who could’ve thought that the 7 lords, well 6 since luci is too prideful to do so, would fight about who got to walk next to their girlfriend. Only three could walk side by side. Lucifer was of course in the front, Beel and Belphie were ok walking together, Levi was too nervous to ask to walk next to you, so it truly ended up being a fight between Satan, Asmo, and Mammon. Turns out Satan got bored with having to deal with Mammon so he chose to walk in the back reading a book off his DDD.  
Asmo clings to your arm, “So darling tell me all about your first time! I can’t believe you didn’t choose me to be your first! Did Mammon treat you well?” “Who says you get to hold her that close!?! And of course she enjoyed it, it was with the great Mammon after all!” You blush, “ I don’t really want to talk about it right now, sorry Asmo.” You let those two bicker about how well Mammon is or isn’t in bed. As you walk your mind wonders. Do the others really wanna sleep with me? Asmo, of course. They all wanted kisses earlier, but sex? Surely not? You are not that amazing to be able to get all 7 brothers. But that’s also what you said about making pacts with them, then being their girlfriend. Will becoming their girlfriend even really change anything between you all, except maybe more bickering! 

Hell’s Kitchen seemed to be the same as usual. Controlled chaos. Waiters were hustling to and from the kitchen, the dining room was deafening, and Beel was around sitting down to order. You find yourself in a round booth, in between Lucifer and Levi. Beel informs you, “They’ve updated their menu since you left. Apparently human food has become more popular down here.” “But I’ve missed Devildoom food so I want to try some of their new items off that menu”, you say grabbing the red and gold outlined menu. Looking through the options you decide on something called Blackened Siren Noodles, checking with Lucifer that it's safe for you. “It’s safe but it might make you more susceptible to certain things,” Lucifer answers you. You shrug off the slight warning and order your meal, with a screaming chocolate milkshake and sin salted fries for dessert. Belphie asks why are you getting fries as a dessert. “I’ll show you when it gets here,” you say with a wink. 

As you all are waiting for your food to arrive, you find Lucifers hand resting on your thigh. Levi is talking about a new contest he entered. “I can now enter this new contest where the grand prize is a limited edition Henry and Lord of Shadows figurine set. They have never released them thogther before so this is a ultimate rare item, and I will have it! Ros! You have to come with me to get it, ok?!? You have to cheer me on!” “Ok! Just let me know when and where and I will be there for you Levi!!” you say, genuinely excited to spend time with Levi. You feel Lucifer's hand slowly moving up your thigh, his thumb rubbing soft circles against your skirt. You look up at him getting ready to call him out as Mammon yells at Levi. “No far! What if I wanted to hang out with Rose that day!” Levi laughs at his brother's turmoil, “Haha! Well, sucks to suck. Rose already promised me!” Lucifer’s has now slipped under your skirt, his hand on the inside of your thigh. You intake a sharp breath as his thumb rubs you over your underwear. He just looks at you with a bored look on his face, “Are you ok Rose. It’s not that unsual for Mammon to get called out for his stupid behavior.” Mammon says something, but you are no longer paying attention. So that’s how it’s going to be, you think to yourself, two can play at this game. You put your hand on Lucifer's leg and start working your way up his thigh, as he had done to you. He grabs your hand, stopping you. Just then the server walks up and places down the food. Beel is already on his second plate by time the server leaves. Lucifer's hand has now left you, hot and slightly wet. He leans across you reaching for some napkins. As he does, he leans in, whispering in your ear, “This is just a taste of the punishment coming later.” His warm breath and words has you blushing. You try to clear your head as you try to refocus on the food in front of you.  
When your milkshake and fries arrive, start digging in. The brothers just stare at you as you take a fry and dip it in the milkshake. They laugh at you as you almost have a heart attack at hearing your milkshake scream. “I forgot it does that”, you say sticking the coated fry in your month. Beel is just watching you with fasiantion, “Does that taste good?” You nod your head, offering him a covered fry. “Hmmm, thats surprisingly better than I expected.” “Hey Rose you said you would share with me, you better have not forgotten,” Belphie looks at you waiting. You hand him a fry as well. At this, all the brothers now want to try this crazy combination of flavors, you sigh handing each of them a fry. Satan ends up being the last brother you give a fry to. You hold the fry out for him to grab. He eats it from your hand lips grazing your fingertips, “Mmm you were right Rose. That was amazing!” Your blush covers your face and only gets worse as Satan stares Lucifer in the eyes. Oh, he definitely knew what Lucifer was doing earlier. Lucifer ends up paying the bill as you had promised on his behalf.  
The walk home was a lot calmer than the first on. The time Lucifer and Satan were beside you. Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place. When you all ether the house, everyone takes of is different directions to do their own thing.

You start heading to your room, thinking about all the homework you have to get done before Monday. One minute you're walking down the hallway alone, the next you're in Lucifer's room stumbling as you try to understand what just happened. Lucifer chuckles from where he is standing looking out his window. “I thought I told you to expect punishment later. Yet you were going to your room.” You stutter “Did-did you just Summon me!?!” Lucifer turns to you, smirking, “I had Lord Diavolo teach me a few things about summoning humans.” You just stare at him. He walks over to you pushing you against the door, one hand in your hair the other on your hip. “I have put curses on this room so no one will be able to hear all the pretty sounds I make you moan for me. Also no one will be able to enter this room without my permission.” He kisses you deeply, tongue rough and demanding. He tugs your hair, adjusting the angle of your head to get deeper access. You wrap you arms around his neck, bringing you closer to him. You can already feel yourself getting wet, need blooming inside of your core. Lucifer releasing you and stepping away. “Before we start we need to talk.”  
Luci’s POV  
You find yourself sitting crossed leg on the bed looking at him from where he leans against his desk. Lucifer begins, “I know this might seem embarrassing to you, but I need you to be completely honest with me.” You just nod your head. I know mammon was the first man you ever took, did he explain anything to you? Rules or suggestions?” You shake your head, unable to hide your blush, “No, there wasn’t a lot of talking.” Lucifer sighs, “Of course not. Mammon is to stupid to do anything properly.”  
Lucifer then proceeds to tell you about save words, ways to protect yourself, different types of toys, and other things. He asks if know of any knicks you might have. He tells you how he normally does things in the bed room, checking to make sure you are ok with it, and setting up safe words and precautions. After what feels like hours, Lucifer asks if you want to continue. Your throat goes dry with anticipation so all you can do is nod your consent.  
Fuck. He was so turned on. It was taking all of his pride to not touch you he talked to you about have sex safely. He was currently telling you about how he likes to act in the bedroom. Your eyes widened as he mentioned that he could get aggressive. “Don’t worry. It is never in a bad way all in fun. And you can stop at any time. Or we can avoid that altogether.” Please don’t be scared, I would never hurt you, darling, Lucifer thinks to himself, resisting the urge to reach out and touch you. After thinking it over for a moment, “I’m ok with everything. If it gets too much I’ll wtop but I don’t want you to hide anything from me Luci.” God, how could he not love you. You were fabulous. You accepted him, his brothers and all that comes with them. You were not only brilliant, but also beautiful and alluring. You might be a human but you were never afraid to stand up for what you believed in. You reminded him how to love again. “Do you have any question, my dear or are you ready to start?” “I’m ready.” You say as you look at him eyes filled with love. He was going to show you just how much he loved you. You were his and he would make sure everyone knew.  
Your POV  
Lucifer walks to where you are sitting on his bed and stares at you. “I don’t believe I gave you permission to be on my bed, pet.” You slide off the bed, “Sorry Lucifer.” He pushes you face first into the door, “You don’t get to call me my name until I say so, pet. You will call me master or sir. And to make sure you understand that you messed up…” Lucifer places his hand on your back holding you to the door, as his other hand rips off your skirt and underwear. Before you can even process what is happening you hear yourself Yelp in pain. Lucifer has spanked you. “You count when I spank you pet.” He slaps the same spot again, harder this time. “Tw-two, three, four, five.” Tears are beginning to form from the pain. You suddenly feel something cool easing the pain on your bottom. You turn wide wide to see Lucifer leaving soft kisses where the pain is worse. He straightens turning you to face him. “You did well my pet. Don’t forget that I’m in charge and will punish you.” He kisses your forehead, and you wonder if there could ever be anything better than being shown any such a tender act of love from the avatar of pride himself. “Take off your shirt and bra. Then get on your knees for me pet.” You do as he says, looking up at him from your place in front of him, “Of course, Master, I will always get on my knees for you.” His eye narrow, “ You are a wonderful pet, I will allow you to request something as I’m feeling generous.” You lick your lips as you say softly, “Bind me up and make me yours. Please do what you want to me, just please make me yours, please master.” 

Lucifer picks you up and carries you like a sack of potatoes to his bed. Before the sets you down he tells you, “you will not move while I am gathering the ropes. If you move, you will be punished, understand?” You nod yes master. Lucifer lays you on your back and spreads out your arms and legs towards the corners of the bed. You watch as he disappears behind a door. Moments later he comes out holding black thick rope. He expertly ties your arms and legs to the posts around his bed. There is just enough slack for you to squirm. Lucifer straddles you leaning in close, hands next to your head. “Does this please you pet? Being tied up for my pleasure?” “Yes master, please use me.” You watch transfixed as he uses his teeth to take off his gloves. Lucifer glances down at you, “Do you know why I always where gloves,little one? It’s because most things aren’t special enough for me to truly touch.” Understanding flashes in your eyes as he gently cups your face in his bare hands and kisses you. You have never been kissed so softly before, with so much love following freely.  
Lucifer pulls away and removes his jacket and undershirt. You whine as you pull against the ropes, only wanting to run your hands across that heavenly body. He smirks down at you as he slips a finger inside your folds. “Oh wow wet you are for your master pet. You were such a bad girl, going to someone else when I would’ve taken care of you. He slides around finger in, pumping you slowing. You let a moan escape. “Listen to how I make such noises come from you.” He takes his left hand and fondles your breast pinching and pulling at your nipple. He scissors his fingers in you, stretching you open for him. You are so close to cuming, your walls trying to tighten around his fingers. He pulls out. “You can’t cum until I say pet. You are mine to control.” That last part comes out in a growl. He bits at your neck, sucking and kissing, leaving little love markings on your skin. You can feel a strong bulkhead in his pants from where it rubs against your leg. You gasp as he takes your breast in his month. God how you want to feel that tongue in other places. You hear, or more like feel, him chuckle against your skin, and that’s when you realize you said that out loud.  
As Luci stands you wimper missing the warmth of his body. He takes off his pants, freeing his cock. You moan as you take in the sight of him hard standing above you. The way his hair is sticking to his head with sweat. How his muscles are toned and then you fully take in his cock. He is the avatar of pride after all. It has to be close to the length of your forearm and the thickness of it, your mouth goes dry. He climbs in between your legs, bending down his head. Oh gods. Why did his tongue feel so good in you. He was licking every inch of you hitting a sweat spot in you. His thumbs rubs your clit and you can’t stand it anymore. “Please please please. I need to cum please master please” he doesn’t answer you, instead his licks quicken. “Please Lucifer please I can’t take it please luci please master” he chuckles, vibrating your folds. “Cum for me.” As you explode, Lucifer licks up every drop of you.  
He sits back and looks at you, silently telling you to get ready, you nod. He straddles you, his tip grazing your entrance. He slowly enters you, but doesn’t stop until he bottoms out in you. Your shaking under him from the slight pain and pleasure. You didn’t think you could feel this good. He starts thrusting into you, slowly at first then faster and faster. You cannot form words any more. You can only moan his name as he takes you. Lucifer is panting now with restraint. Do you know how much you undo him inside? He takes a clawed hand and rips all the ropes in two flipping you onto your stomach. His pace is relentless now, you're not even holding yourself up anymore. “Fuck. Cum now. Rose.” You shake once more as bliss courses through your body. You feel his cum fill up your insides. You both moan slightly.  
He pulls out of and smooths down your hair, “Did you enjoy that, my angel?” You only have the strength to nod. He picks you up and carries you into his bathtub. You lay in his arms as he washes your body with warm water. The whole time Lucifer is whispering praises into your ear. I love you so much, my angel. You did amazing. I’m so lucky to have you. You are beautiful, my angel.  
The last thing you remember before passing out, is the feel of Lucifer laying you down in his bed, cuddling up next to you, pulling the blankets over you two.


	6. Twice baked Baklava

It’s been almost a week since your night with Lucifer. Not much has changed in your daily life. The house is chaotic as always and school is stressful as always. The only thing that has changed is the brothers. You get more little touches from them as you talk in the halls, more kisses and words of affection. Everyone is adjusting well to dating you and you dating the 7 of them. It’s still hard for you to wrap your brain around. 

“Rose! Hey Rose!” Luke’s voice pulls you from your thoughts of the brothers. “Are you still on for tomorrow?” He asks you looking at you with some emotion you can’t name in his eyes. “Of course! I was planning of showing you and Barbatos how to make human baklava tomorrow at the castle!” You and Luke have been meeting up with the butler almost every other day to bake at the castle. It was one of your favorite things to do. You got to hang out with Luke, Barbatos and lord Diavolo if his could stop his work to try your creations. Luke replys, “Great! Well I have cooking duty tonight so I will see you tomorrow. I will be picking you up, to walk you over!” You watch as Luke’s rushes away. You still needed an escort whenever you were outside the house of lamination never forgetting the dangers of the Devildoom. 

You are waiting in the common room for Luke to pick you up. A knock on the door has you getting up,”Hey Luke are you-“. You stop as you see it is Barbatos and not Luke at your door. “Luke texted me saying he had to help Simeon with something and couldn’t make it. But the offer still stands if you would like to still make this baklava.” Barb holds out an arm for you to grab, ever the butler. You smile brightly at your friend, “Of course! I love getting to bake with you. Plus we haven’t really had time to ourselves since I’ve been back.” You and Barbatos walked to the castle in peaceful silence. 

As you enter, you see Lord Diavolo sitting in the dining room, stacks of paperwork and a forgotten tea set in front of your friend. “Good afternoon, Lord Diavolo! Thank you again for letting me impose on you and Barbatos.” He smiles brightly, “Of course! You are always welcome here! Especially if I get to try whatever you make!” His joyous voice booms off the walls. You head to the kitchen as Barb leans down to whisper in Dia’s ear, your knot sure but you thought you heard Dypal tryizar, but you think nothing of it. “Please let me know if you require anything, my Lord.” Barbatos dismissing himself to join you in the kitchen. 

“So are we still doing human baklava or are we making something new since it was only Luke who didn’t know how to make it?” You ask Barbatos as you wash your hands in the overly large sink. Man, I would kill to have a kitchen like this. The kitchen was the size of a living room. It contained a walk-in fridge and freezer, walk-in closet that served as the pantry. It had 4 ovens, a grill, a deep fryer, an 8 range stove top, and of course a cauldron. There was an island in the middle, and all the countertops were white marble, the cabinets were a soft brown. 

Barb starts placing ingredients on the countertop, “How about we make Twice baked Baklava? The first half is the same as human baklava, but when you put it in the second time, you coat it in a special ingredient that gives it a sweet flavor.” “What’s the ingredient?” I will show you when the time comes.” 

You and Barbatos make small talk as each of you work on your pastries. It’s only when you put them in the oven that you feel the heaviness in the air. “How have the brothers been treating you, Rose?” Barbatos asks as he hands you a clean dish to dry. Why is he asking about them all the sudden? “Oh, just the usual. There is never a dull moment with them.” You chuckle to yourself.  
“It seems like you all have gotten closer since you’ve been back.”   
“Umm ya I guess so. We all just missed each other while I was gone.”   
Barbatos let’s out a frustrated sigh, “Those 7 aren’t the only ones who missed you, Rose. You can’t favor some people over others. It’s not fair to those who love you as well.”   
You stare at him, “Um-can you repeat what you said.”   
Next thing you know, you are being pinned up against the counter by Lord Diavolo- wait when did he get in here!?! “I believe Barbatos was telling you that we love you, Rose. And we have been feeling quite left out of your growing relationship circle.”   
You look from one demon to the other, only find truth in their eyes. “Oh. I-I didn’t know. I’m realizing lately that I’m bad at noticing how others feel about me.”   
“It’s ok dear, we just need to know what you want.” It’s Barbatos who speaks.   
“Um, ok well” you take a breath to steady your nerves. “I love you both, just as much as the others. And I would like the same thing with you all, but I don’t know how they will feel. I can’t do this without their ok.”   
One second passes, then two.   
Barbatos whispers, “My lord, if you're not going to kiss her, then my I?”   
You find yourself kissing the lord of the Devildoom then. His lips parting your month as his tongue quickly and roughly enters your mouth. Then you're being pulled to Barbatos’ lips. His kiss is softer and more gentle.   
The timer for the ovens go off as you are passed back to Dia. You barely register what is happening. Barbatos looked to his lord, “We are making Twice baked Baklava, two of them, so we need it twice, my Lord.”   
Lord Diavolo just nods and notices your confusion. “But worry about the brothers. I have talked to Lucifer at length about it and I plan to have a meeting with everyone to discuss how we should proceed. The meeting will happen very soon I would imagine. I’m sure I will get a phone call from Lucifer once he sees the dessert you bring home.”   
You whisper, “what makes it so special, what is the ingredient?”  
At that, he picks you up and sets you on the counter. “The ingredient,Rose, is cum from a woman. The fresher the better. Also with two desserts we will need it from you twice.”   
You stare at the two demons standing in front of you. Devildoom food never ceases to weird you out. Wait! They plan on making you cum! The Lord and butler of the Devildoom. Twice! You turn a deep red.   
“My dear, we need to know that you are ok with this.” Barbatos’ voice withdraws you from your thoughts.   
“Oh. Ye-yes it’s alright with me.”   
Lord Diavolo is already unbuttoning your shorts and has them and your underwear pulled down in under 10 seconds. “I have wanted to do this for awhile now. There is no one as special as you.” He puts your legs over his shoulders as he gets on his knees.   
You begin shaking with anticipation, “Oh God.”   
The lord of the Devildoom procdes to eat you out as Barbatos waits his turn. You never know you could moan so load. His tongue is making you melt in the head. So you are spilling out into Diavolos mouth moaning his name. “You taste divine.” He stands up and with a finger he wipes up some of your cum leaking out of you and puts it into a bowl.   
“My dear, may I?” Barbatos looks at you with lust filled eyes. You nod and he gets into the same position that his lord was just in. Barb has you cumming into his month in a matter of minutes, moaning his name the whole way. He says “I enjoyed that, You were wonderful my dear.” He gathers some cum and hands you a towel, walking over and putting his portion of cum into another bowl. He mixes both sets in with so melted butter, pours the mixture of the baklava, and places it in the oven. During this, Diavolo helped you with your clothes.   
“Why don’t I make us some tea to enjoy while we wait?” Barb gathers the needed supplies. You follow Dia into the dining room and take a set. You try to figure out what has happened to your life. A little over a year ago you were just a normal human, now? You were dating the 7 demon lords of sin and were most likely about to start dating the demon Lord and his butler as well.   
When Barbatos brings out the tea and baklava you just stare at the dessert. Diavolo laughs at the look on your face. “Not to worry Rose. Everything gets baked out, the only thing that changes is how intense the flavor gets.   
You watch as they both bite into their pieces, eyes lighting up in delight. Hesitantly, you try a piece. The Baklava was very sweet. It almost Ed tasted like maple to you.   
After your tea and snack Barbatos walks you home. Neither one of you talks until you are standing at the front of the house. Barbatos bows, “I hope to be seeing more of you soon Rose. Be well, my love.”   
You just stand there, awkwardly holding your dessert as you watch him leave.   
You enter the dining room, where Beel is already waiting for you, knowing you always bring something home after baking with Barbatos. Lucifer is at the table as well, nursing some coffee.   
“Hey Rose. What dessert did you make today, and can I have some.” Beel asks as he stares down the tray in your hand.  
You reply, forgetting about Diavolos warning, “ Of course you can. We made Twice baked Baklava today.   
You look towards Lucifer as you hear the table rattle. He just pinches the bridge of his nose as he stands up. The shadows are darling around his body. He leaves the room saying he has to call Diavolo, now.   
You turn to look at Beel who is already on his second piece. He mumbles to you, “It’s really good, Rose. You’ll have to share the recipe with me sometime.” You blush. I don’t think so Beel sorry.   
You say goodnight to Beel, heading up to your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my writing is improving! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far!


	7. A Meeting gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve started using () to represent what the characters are thinking about. Just FYI

You woke up to your DDD going off. Multiple. Times. (Am I never allowed to sleep in, it's not even 7 am yet!!!) You pick up your phone and look at the group chat for the house of Lamination. 

6:04  
Lucifer: Everyone needs to wake up. We have a meeting with Lord Diavolo at 7:30. Expect you, Rose. You will be staying here today. 

Levi: HUH?!? I’ve got an in game event I HAVE to be present for!! 

Lucifer: No argument. We will all be leaving here at 7. 

Beel: Why can’t Rose come? I wanted to hang out with her today? 

Satan: What is so important we have to have a meeting this early! 

Asmo: I won't be ready by then! You should have told me sooner!!! I’m going to have to rush doing my hair! 😩😩😩 

Lucifer: Rose can not be present for this meeting. It is of the utmost importance. Apparently Lord Diavolo has invited Solomon and Simeon as well. 

Mammon: I will go only if I can explore the castle unattended!! 

Lucifer: I will be watching you every second Mammon. If you take one thing from Diavolo, I will hang you in the stairwell. 👿👿 

Satan: We need to go, wake up and be on time. This meeting is important.  
(Of course Satan understands immediately what this is about and why Rose can’t come.) 

Belphie: 😮

Asmo:😮 

Mammon: 😲

Belphie: If Satan is saying I need to be there then fine. Come on Beel time to get ready. 

Lucifer: Just make sure you all are ready on time. 

You finally read all the messages. (Why can’t I come, and why invite Simeon and not Luke? You want some answers.)

Rose: Why am I not allowed to attend?

Lucifer: It’s for the best.

Rose: Well what am I supposed to do all day alone?

Lucifer: I suggest you study. I remember seeing that on yesterday’s test in conjuring, your grades were less than adequate. 

Rose: 😫😫😫😫 

(I’m in no mood to be alone today. I wonder if Luke wants to hang out then?)  
You switch chats to pull up Luke. 

Rose: Good morning Luke! Has Simeon told you about the meeting?

Luke: Yes! Apparently you and I aren’t allowed to attend! That’s fine with me! I don’t want to be around that many demons anyways! 😤 

Rose: Well, since we are both left out, would you like to study together? 

Luke: Of course! 

Rose: Great! Can we do it at Purgatory Hall? The house feels eerily quiet without the brothers here and it freaks me out! 😬😬😬 

Luke: That’s a great idea! I will be by around 8 to pick you up! See you soon! 🤗 

You switch chats again. 

Rose: Well, I will be studying with Luke today over at Purgatory Hall. Can you all pick me up when you are done with your meeting? 

Lucifer: Of course. Be safe. 

Asmo: Make sure to wear something sparkly, darling! 💖💖

Beel: Make sure to bring snacks with you. 

Satan: If you have questions about anything write them down and we can go over them later. 

Levi: Don’t forget your headphones! 

Mammon: Give the Chihuahua a pat on the head for me! And if you see something rare, make sure to let me know! 

Lucifer: MAMMON

You set down your DDD and start getting ready for the day. You chose to wear a comfy sweatshirt and stretchy jeans. Your backpack is stuffed and ready to go. As you are picking up around your room, your DDD goes off. It’s Luke letting you know he is here. You tell him to come up to your room. 

“Oh wow! Your room is so comfortable! I can’t believe this is the first time I’ve come inside!” Luke practically shouts, setting down his DDD and walking over to you.  
“Hey Luke! Thanks for letting me come over again.” You gather your things and begin making your way downstairs.  
Luke follows behind you “Of course. You are always around those demons! I never get to hang out with you any more. You should spend more time with us angels!!” You lock up the house and start the short walk to Purgatory Hall. 

Luke’s voice is a little quieter than normal when he speaks up. “I-I’ve heard that you and the brothers are um, moving forward.”  
You blush, not believing you are talking about this to Luke of all people!! “Um ya. We are. Something happened and we found out that they all loved me and I loved them and we all wanted to take the next step. But you’ll still be my guardian angel right Luke?” You knew how uncomfortable Luke could get with the demons, but Luke was special to you and you didn’t want to lose him.  
He is silent for a while before he whispers so quietly you almost didn’t hear him. “I love you too Rose. But I don’t know how that fits into everything. All I know is I want to keep being by your side Rose. I don’t know what will happen in the future but I would like to stay with you. You are like my older sister, I want to keep you safe.   
You blush, “I would like that very much Luke. You are the little brother I never had. I love you too Luke. Thank you!” You finish the walk in light conversation. 

When you finally get inside and sit down at the long glass coffee table, you tell Luke to text Simeon that you all are back safe, saying that you would do the same for Lucifer. Luke panics patting down his pockets looking around frantically. “What’s wrong Luke?”  
He stands, “I think I left my DDD in your room. I have to go get it before those demons get ahold of it and do something to it!”  
You nod your head in understanding, those brothers could be ruthless sometimes. “Ok, do you have your set of keys?” “Yep! I will be back really soon. Hang tight Rose.” The small angel says to you as he runs out the door. 

You are lucky Lucifer had the foresight to give the guys at Purgatory Hall a key to the house of Lamination. He said it was in case you were in danger and they needed to get inside. For that same reason you have a key to their dorm. 

(Welp, I better get studying. Lucifer sounded like he wanted to give me a lecture for my grades). You shiver at the thought. As you get up to make some tea you hear the door open.  
“Oh hey Luke that was fast, did you get your phone? I was going to make some tea. Do you want vampires' melancholy blue flower or giant cricket spider venom?” You turn holding up the teas. You take in a sharp breath at what is standing before you. 

Luke’s POV 

(I can’t believe I told Rose how I feel! And she said she loved me!!! I just had to go and leave my DDD and look like a fool.) 

“Hey Rose I’m back!” Luke says opening the door. The hairs on the back of his neck stands up as he takes in the faint smell of burning plastic and the empty dorm room.  
A note on your chair catches his eye. As he reads it, his eyes grow wider and wider, a wide panic settling low in his gut!  
(I have to get this over to the others right now! They said they were meeting at the castle!) Luke sprints out of the dorm, moving faster than normal, even when training back in heaven. (Hang on Rose, we will find you! Luke sends up a prayer to every angel he can think of.)

Lucifer’s POV 

Looking at his pocket watch, Luci sighs as he walks up the grand stairs to knock on the door to the demon lord's castle. He turns to his brothers, glaring at them down, “We are two minutes late because of your all’s incompetence.” 

“Don’t blame us! Blame the scum! It’s his fault!” Asmo whines, shifting from foot to foot trying to keep warm on this chilly morning. 

“Hey! It’s not my fault! I had to find Goldie! I couldn’t leave her alone!” Mammon retorts. 

Pinching the Briggs of his nose Lucifer try’s to calm his anger. “Just behave while we are here. No funny business from anyone.” 

The gold and red doors open to the smiling butler. “Ah good morning everyone! Please come in. Everyone has already gathered in the dining room. The tea is almost ready.” 

Lucifer takes in the room. Diavolo is sitting at the head of the table, Simeon and Solomon are sitting off to his left. Lucifer and his brothers take the seats to Lord Diavolos right, sitting in order of birth.

“Good morning Lucifer!! It’s been too long!” His lord says in his normally loud booming voice. 

“Good morning, My lord. Simeon, Solomon. Thank you for the tea Barbatos.” Lucifer takes a sip of the tea that was placed in front of him. (Hum. Devils spit fire red tea. Good for calming the mind. What does Diavolo have to say that requires caring tea.) 

“Now that we are all here, let’s begin. I wanted to speak to everyone gathered regarding our special human. It has come to my attention that Rose and the brothers have moved to the next step of their relationship.” Lord Diavolo starts. 

Every single one of the brothers blushes at that. 

“That is perfectly alright. However I am also aware of how other in this room feel and them. That can not be left aside if we are to improve relationships between the three worlds.” Now it’s Simeon and Solomon’s turn to blush. Even Barbatos has a pink tint to his cheeks. 

“We are all aware that Rose has feelings for each one of us. When I asked how she would like to proceed, she said that everyone needed to be ok with it before anything else happened. 

Silence. (So Rose has managed to charm the 9 most powerful demons and even a top angel and one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world. How interesting). 

Satan finds his voice first, “I am assuming that you are including yourself in this?”

“Why of course! She is spectacular after all!” Diavolo states.

Mammon turns his questions to Simeon and Solomon. “What makes you two so special that Rose has feelings for ya? And does she even know how you feel about her?!?” 

Simeon answers calmly, “We have not told her directly. But neither did you all, and look where you all are now. I don’t not know why she picked us either, but I am finding I do not want to leave her side.”  
Solomon nods in agreement. “We have talked to Luke about it. He stated that they are like brother and sister and nothing more. Luke just wants to be her Guardian angel.”

Barbatos speaks up. “Thank you for speaking to Luke. When we asked her about what she wanted specifically, she simply stated that she felt the same about all of us. Rose wants all of our relationships to move forward but she needs to know that everyone was on board with this idea.”

Again more silence. 

Beel speaks up this time. “I love Rose even more than food. If I have to share her with people I call my friends and trust to make her happy and be with her, then I’m ok with it.” 

Lord Diavolo looks at each individual present waiting for them to nod their approval. “It’s settled then! Rose is one loved human! Now. what shall we do to celebrate and tell her- 

You all turn, shifting into demon form, as the doors burst open. Luke comes running in completely out of breath and hands a price of paper to Simeon. Tears are streaming down his face. (Wasn’t Rose supposed to be with Luke today)?  
Simeon simply hands the letter to Lord Diavolo. He reads it once, twice, three times. “What is it?” Lucifer asks, nerves about to burst. 

Lord Diavolo and takes a breath. “I have taken the human exchange student. I know you have been tracking me so I do not need to explain what will happen. How will your exchange program turn out now, I wonder, my Lord. Signed Dypal Tryizar. 

Lucifer’s heart drops as he meets his lord's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke and MC are not in a romantic relationship, they love each other like brother and sister because love has many forms.


	8. Protecting the one you love

Solom speaks, “Please fill us in Lord Diavolo. Who is this Dypal Tryizar?” 

Lord Diavolo shifts out of his demon form and sits back in his chair. “He is a demon that opposes the exchange program, he has a strong dislike of humans.” He quickly glances at Belphie. “Even more so than Belphegor. He has been kidnapping humans from the human realm and turning them into demons. He then kills them, leaving their bodies for us to find. Lucifer has been helping me track him down. We have narrowed down the location where we believe his hideout is. But we haven’t found him yet. 

He pauses letting everything sink in. It is Barbatos who speaks up, “His attempts to get my Lord from ending the exchange program have ended in failure. From his letter, it seems that Dypal Tryizar believes that kidnapping Rose would crumble the program.” 

Solomon is shaking in anger. “And why haven’t I been told about this?!”

Lucifer answers, “This is a problem concerning the Devildoom. Why should we inform you?” 

“Maybe because I’m the most powerful sorcerer in the world. Also I’m the guardian of the human realm!” Solomon’s anger is slowly building. 

Diavolo interrupts, “I apologize Solomon, I should have informed you. But right now I believe we should focus on finding Rose and stopping her from turning into a demon.”

Luke has now taken a seat next to Simeon. He asks, “How is he turning the humans into demons? How do we stop it?”

Satan speaks up, “If a demon feeds a human their blood, the human body begins the process of transforming into that of a demon. The process takes 24 hours to complete. It’s a very painful process where the human is usually unconscious due to the pain. The only way to stop the process is for the mate of the human to kill the demon within the 24 hour period.”

Everyone’s face is grim with terror as they realize that this happy meeting about love, has turned into a plan on how to save you. 

Luke looks to Lucifer, “Does Rose even have a mate?” 

Lucifer shakes his head, “No.”

Mammon panics, “Then how are we supposed to save Rose if she doesn’t have a mate?!?!” 

“First let’s focus on finding Rose. We need to make sure that she is away from Dypal Tryizar as soon as possible. We don’t know what else he might do to her. Lord Diavolo runs his hands through his hair as he sighs.  
(This is all my fault. If I wouldn’t have brought Rose here in the first place she would still be safe.) 

“Don’t do that to yourself, my Lord. I can tell that you feel this is your fault. If you never brought Rose here, you wouldn’t have ever fallen for her. Let us bring her home safely. And let us make an example of anyone who dares to oppose you and hurt the ones we love.”

Diavolo steels his nerves. “You are right Barbatos. We have no time to waste. Dypal Tryizar has been leaving the corpses in public places to cause panic, although we don’t see any pattern. We also have narrowed down the location of his hideout to the outskirts of the Devildoom. We believe he is hiding in a cave past the dessert in the west. I believe we should split up to look for Rose first. We need to-“ 

“That won’t be necessary. I just found this picture on Devilgarm. It was taken in the central plaza.” Amso holding his phone out to show everyone the photo. His skin is pale and sticky with sweat from panic.(How could this happen to you?)

They lean in closer to see clearly. You are strung up to the statue of Lord Diavolo in the central plaza of RAD. Your arms are tried out to the sides and your legs are tied together, forming the shape of a cross. Your hair was matted to your face as your head hung low from your unconscious body. Your clothes were shredded barely still on you. But the most horrific thing about the photo was the writing in blood on your uncovered stomach “FILTHY HUMAN”. 

One moment everyone was in the dining room, the next magic was flowing as Lord Diavolo teleported everyone to RAD. There was a crowd gathered around you, phones out, making a spectacle out of you.

Lord Diavolo turned into his demon form, “Everyone leave. Now.” He didn’t have to raise his voice, even being quiet, no one could have missed the rage in his voice. He walked up to you and softly untied you from the statue. He silently took a blanket from Barbatos to cover you up with as he held you in his arms.  
With how strong willed you were and how often you got into and out of trouble, it was easy for everyone to forget how fragile you truly were. Lord Diavolo once again teleported the group into the foyer of the House of Lamination. 

Lord Diavolo turned to the group, “I’m going to put Rose to bed, wait for me in the conman room to figure out what to do next. Luke will you stay and watch over Rose as we plan our next moves?” 

“Of course I will!” Luke follows behind Diavolo to your room.

Diavolo Lays you on your bed, and puts you into fresh clothes. He wipes off the blood covering you and bandages deep gash marks that run down your sides. He places the covers over you and kisses your forehead. Before he leaves your room, he casts a curse that will only allow yourself and everyone else to enter the house. Luke pulls one of your chairs over to the side of the bed and takes your hand. 

Everyone is scattered throughout the common room, with various degrees of worry on their faces. Lord Diavolo leans against the fireplace, “Now that Rose is safe we have to stop the process from being completed. Satan is there any other way to stop it?” 

Satan looks at the ground defeated, “No, the only way is for her mate to kill that bastard. But Rose doesn’t have a mate.” 

“Well then why doesn't one of us become her mate and kill him. Anyone of us should be powerful enough to stop it so we just need to figure out who.” Everyone one stares in disbelief at Mammon, it’s not often he says something smart. 

Leviathan ask, “How do we choose?” 

“We ask her, of course. Whoever she says will do it so long as they agree.” Simeon answers. 

Luke can’t hide his surprise as Diavolo comes upstairs to bring you both down stairs. They explain the plan to Luke and he simply nods his head in agreement.  
“What is the mating process?” Luke asks, still watching your sleeping form. 

“The two must drink each other's blood” Satan simply states.

“What about if Rose chooses Simeon, Solomon or myself?” Luke inquires

Lord Diavolo chuckles, “The three realms agree on very little, but this is one of those rare moments.” 

Luke nods his understanding. Satan slightly raising your head as he gives you a potion. One that will wake you up from your unconscious state, but hopefully keep the pain at bay. Everyone is crowded around the couch you now occupy as they wait for you to come to. 

“Muph. Ah. Wh- what happened.” You're in so much pain that you can barely open your eyes. When you finally notice everyone around, you start to panic. “What’s wrong?” 

Lucifer crouches in front of you and puts a hand to your check. “You were captured by a demon and forced to drink his blood, which is causing you to turn into a demon.” He wipes away a tear from your check and keeps going. “We can stop the process, but you need a mate. We wanted to ask you who you would want as your mate?” 

You can barely think over the pain radiating through your whole body. It take you a few moment to process what is happening to you and what Luci had just asked of you. “Mate? Like soul mate? Person I want to spend forever with?” 

Lucifer nods, “Yes and we want you to choose. No one will be upset and nothing else has to change if you don’t want it to, but I order for us to save you, you need to choose a mate.” 

You take a deep breath, “All of you. I think of each of you as my family and I want to be with you all forever. So I want to be mates with each one of you.”

Surprise is on everyone's face. How is it that even near death, you managed to surprise century old beings?

“My dear, are you sure? We are ok with it, but this can never be undone. You will be bound to us for all eternity and us to you. Are you positive?” Lucifer asks wanted to make sure you understood what was about to happen. 

You nod. “Yes, I’m sure. I love you all. Now, how does this work?” 

Satan says from behind you, “We have to drink your blood and then you will drink ours. We will make a small cut on our hands to get the blood.” 

“Then let’s get this show on the road.” You say trying to make light in the solom situation. 

Liars Diavolo pulls a small blade from thin air and keels in front of you. “I love you too Rose.” He gently grabs your left wrist and cuts your palm with the blade. He does the same to his hand. He lifts your hand to his month and takes a single mouthful blood. He lifts his own hand to your lips and you suck in a mouthful of blood and swallow. You feel his blood settle inside you. You don’t know how to explain what it is you felt, but your souls got heavier, it’s like a part of Diavolo was added to your very core.  
The blade is handed to Barbatos next. The process is the same. Next is Lucifer, Mammon, Levi, Satan, Amso, Beel, Belphie, Solomon, Simeon, and lastly Luke. Each time the process is the same, and each time you feel a little heavier inside. But you are also happy, you are connected to your family in ways you didn’t even imagine before. 

You look at Lucifer, “What happens now? Am I ok?” 

He brushes your hair behind your ear as Satan is banging your hand. “Almost my dear, we just have one more thing to do. But we will take care of it. You just go back to sleep and get some rest. We will be close by if you need something.”

“Ok. I love you all.” You barely manage to say as the pain drags you back into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know so people may be confused as to why I have Luke being a mate. I feel like Luke would agree to it because he loves us in a Guardian angel best friend kind of way, and we love him as a little brother. Because mates are not just for romantic love. I did the whole mate thing as a way to show that everyone is a big family.   
> I do NOT condone Under age romantic love. That is not what I’m writing here


	9. Waking up

Everything hurt. It felt as if your blood was boiling and your cells were expanding. Even in your unconscious state, your body was flailing about, trying to escape this hell. The brothers had put you back in bed, where Luke sat by your side. You were covered head to toe with sweat, and you had a fever. Every so often you would scream out in pain or mumble unrecognizable words. 

Everyone else was still in the common room. No one could have foretold that you would want to become mates with all of them, it only made their love for you stronger. Each one of them felt as if a part of your soul now rested inside their very essence. They could still hear your cries of pain as you rested in bed. 

“Now that the mate issue has been dealt with, we need to find Dypal Tryizar and punish him.” Diavolo stated, cutting the silence. 

“I agree. However, I do not feel comfortable leaving Rose alone with just Luke.” Lucifer replies. 

“I would rather stay with Rose, and give her any comfort I can. I’ve never been one for violence anyways.” Asmo says, leaning back into the couch. 

Simeon adds, “I shall stay as well. If anything happens, I will protect her with my life, but I don’t want to go looking for a fight.”

“Well I’m definitely going! That low life hurt Rose and I’m going to make him pay!!” Mammon yells enraged. 

“Shut up idiot, don’t wake up Rose. She is in enough pain, but I agree with you, I’m going to!” Belphie snaps. 

Beel looks to his twin, “I want to stay here and protect Rose. I can’t let her get hurt again because I wasn’t there to save her.” 

“We understand Beel. We will cause that scum enough pain for everyone who stays back.” Satan looks at Beel with understanding in his eyes.

“I’m going as well. Not only did this bastard hurt and terrorize Rose, but he has done this to countless other humans as well. I can not sit back and let that behavior go unpunished” Solomon says as he summons a staff into his hand. 

“I’m going to stay and watch after Rose. She needs her best friend right now more than ever.” Levi says quietly, but not weakly. 

“I will go of course. This pitiful demon chose the wrong human to attack. He will get what is due.” Lucifer states, barely controlling his rage. 

“Barbatos, I want you to stay back as well. If anything happens, notify me immediately. As long as you are alright with that.” Lord Diavolo says to his butler.

Barbatos bows, “Of course my Lord. Please be safe.” 

Lord Diavolo turns to the others. “Let us be off then.” The attack group vanish in a red and gold haze of magic. The others make their way up the stairs and into your room. Simeon informs Luke as everyone takes seats in your room, worry etched on their faces. 

As the magic clears away, a vast desert lays ahead of the attack party. “We know that he is hiding in a cave somewhere out here. If my calculations are correct, we have under 12 hours to locate and eradicate Dypal Tryizar.” 

They wander the desert, casting out magic, trying to locate the demon. They search every cave or pit they come across. Seconds turn into minutes that turn into hours. Despair begins to set in. With four hours left until the deadline, they enter another cave. At first glance it’s a normal cave, until Satan notices a divot on the wall. As he pushes it, a section lowers into the ground revealing stairs leading down.

Solomon casts his magic into the darkness. “I’m picking up signs of life.” 

Lord Diavolo just nods and heads down, never looking back. As he descended the stairs, he sends out a wave of magic, negating hidden magic traps that were set. Diavolo could smell your blood and fear as he continued down. The cavern was dimly lit by candles along the walls. Books, scrolls, and papers were scattered throughout the damp cave. There was a stone table and chair in the middle. Sitting at the table was their target, calmly reading a book. 

“You seem pretty calm for someone who is about to be tortured.” Lucifer hisses at the lower demon. 

“I have already come to terms with my death. But I am not disappointed for I have succeeded in crumbling the exchange program while also torturing that little human pet you had been keeping close by Lord Diavolo. That human has no mate, so her fate as a demon is sealed, if her body can withstand the transformation. ” Dypal Tryizar throws the insult at the demon lord laughing with pleasure.

“I’m sorry to disappoint you, Dypal Tryizar, but Rose is much stronger than you think. She also has 11 new mates. Five of whom are here to end her suffering and make the last moments of your pathetic existence painfully slow.” Lord Diavolo retorts.

They each wish they could take forever torturing the lowly demon but the longer he lived the longer you were in pain. They each had a turn to take out their wrath on the demon though. 

Lord Diavolo uses his magic to clean the blood of him and his companions as a swirl of red and gold magic surrounds the group to take them back to the house of Lamination. The now dead demon has been left strung up in a blood eagle, left to stay for the worms. 

As you are trapped in your unconscious body, all you feel is pain. Your bones are shifting, blood is boiling, and your mind is slowly going insane. Right now the memory of your kidnapping is playing inside your head.

(As you turn from the tea bags you scream as you see what is standing before you. There is a demon standing in Purgatory Hall smirking at you. He is about 6 feet tall, wearing nothing but torn rags. He had long, thin, black hair. His face had no skin, just muscle. His eyes were sunken into his skull and were black orbs. He had no nose, no lips, and just two rows of sharp teeth. 

“Shut up, filthy human. You do not even have the right to breath in my presence. You are only a pawn I will use to meet my goal.” His smile seems to widen. “And you will also be my entertainment.”   
His voice seemed to be one and many talking at once. It was deep yet high pitched at the same time. There was nothing warm or friendly about it.   
As he walked towards you, all you could do was quiver in fear. You could feel the blood lust radiating off of his form. As his hand went around your throat, the bright room shifted to a damp, dimly lit cave. 

“I am going to turn you into a demon and watch as that traitor of a prince witnesses his little exchange program crumbles.” The demon laughs in your face, squeezing his hand tighter.   
Magic binds your hands and feet to a wall in the cavern. You gasp for air as he pulls away, cutting into his palm with his claw. Your eyes widen as he forces his blood down your throat. You gag as your body begins to shake as the demon blood mixes with your own.   
Dypal Tryizar takes pleasure in torturing you and hearing your screams. You don’t know how long you were awake for it.) 

When you come back to a conscious thought, the first thing you feel is the pain in your bones. They feel as though they had broken and mended back together multiple times. Next, was how hot you felt. You groaned as you tried to move, but your body left like lead. You slowly open your eyes, taking a moment to just breath. 

“Rose!? Rose! You're awake! Hey guys! She is finally awake!” Luke shouts as he is peering at you inches from your face. 

You hear shuffling and a door opening, but you don’t have the strength to turn your head . “Rose, I’m glad to see you’re awake, can you speak?” Barbatos asks you as he leans into your field of view. 

You swallow multiple times. “He-he-“ you wet your lips and try again. “He-hey Barb. What happened?” 

Hands are at your shoulders, moving you into a sitting position against the bed’s headboard. “We will explain everything later, my dear. For now let’s manage that pain and get you some food and water.” Lucifer says as he adjusts the pillows for you. He holds a cup of water to your lips and slowly tilts it back for you. He does the same with a vile of green liquid that you recognize as a pain relief potion. It takes a minute to ease your sore muscles, enough so that you can now move your limbs gently. 

You look around your now crowded room. Lucifer was sitting on the edge of your bed checking your fever. Barbatos was at your desk making you, from what you could tell, some herbal tea. Belphie was laying on the floor looking up at you, his head resting on Beel who was eating Demon fire hell chips. Levi was playing on his phone, lounging in one of your chairs. Asmo was going through your clothes saying he needed to find you something cuter than “that” to wear. Simeon and Luke were watching a video on their DDD. Satan was reading a book by your window. Mammon was gambling online off his DDD. Lord Diavolo had a stack of paperwork in front of him at your desk. Solomon was looking at crystals that were now scattered about your room. As you looked at everyone they tried to hide their worry for you behind well guarded faces and random tasks. 

Barbatos walks over and hands you the tea. “Try and drink this, Rose. It’s some herbal tea that should help wake you up and relax your body.”

“Thank you Barbatos. How long have I been asleep? I feel like I’ve been hit by a train. And why is everyone in my room, what happened?”

Lucifer takes your hand in his. (Ok what’s happening, Lucifer never shows affection, especially in front of others!?!)  
“What’s the last thing you remember?” 

“Um. I remember that you all left me to have some special secret meeting at Lord Diavolo’s. Luke and I went to Purgatory hall to study. When he had to leave I was making some tea and…” Your voice trails off as an image of a demon wrapping his hands around your neck fills your head. Your eyes widen as they touch your neck. You see glimpses of a cave, you remember the demon talking about Lord Diavolo and the exchange program. 

You look at Diavolo. “There was a demon. He-he said he was going to end the exchange program, and make you pay. He to-took me. He hurt me.” Something wet lands on your shirt.

Dia gets up and kneels next to you and runs his hands through your hair. “I know my darling. His name was Dypal Tryizar. He was a low demon who didn’t like humans and went after you to get to me. He kidnapped you and tried to turn you into a demon. We found him and stopped the process before that could happen. I’m so sorry, Rose. I failed you.” 

Tears are running down your face as you are fully sobbing now. Mammon comes over and slides in next to you, holding you. “Shh it’s ok. Mammon made sure the bastard paid for what he did to ya. He will never hurt you again.” 

You nod in his chest trying to calm down. How many times were you going to be in danger? You were so scared. 

Slowly, your eyes dry. Your body still hurts like hell but you think you can at least stand on your own. You don’t even try to think about what you went through. You can’t yet. 

There is a loud rumble in your room. You glance at Beel who is holding his stomach and blushing. “Sorry, we haven’t ate dinner yet.” 

You shake your head, “Don’t worry, I’m hungry too. How about we go eat?” 

“Good. I fixed siren head stew with slime-eyed biscuits for dinner tonight.” Barbatos says as he nods to you and begins to herd the brothers to the dining room. 

“I’ll help you get into fresh clothes!” Asmo says to you practically jumping in place. 

As everyone leaves you slide out of bed and shuffle over to the mirror. You look like you died. Your eyes are hollow and your cheeks have sunken in. Your hair is A tangled mess. There are black and purple finger marks around your neck and you notice you have deep gash wounds around your wrists. 

Asmo tisks at you, “Don’t worry dear! It’s all over now. I will make you look as good as new!”

You shake your head, “I just want something comfy to wear. I really am hungry.” 

A few minutes later, you and Asmo join the others at the table. Asmo put you in a giant hoodie and sweat pant combo that was large enough to fit Beel. You sat down between Mammon and Lucifer. 

You look around for a moment. “I don’t think all of us have eaten here before. You all must have been worried.” 

“Of course we were. That bastard took our human and hurt ya. Then he puts ya for others to take pictures of and -“ 

“That’s enough Mammon,” Lucifer says. 

Your not sure you heard him right. “Pictures? What pictures? What else happened to me.” 

Lord Diavolo looks to you now, “Don’t worry about it Rose. We took them all down from Devilgram. You are safe now.” 

You slam your hands on the table, angry. “Don’t worry about it!?! Something happened to me that I don’t know, and there were photos of it! I almost died! I have a right to know what he did to me!” 

Everyone is just looking at you not sure how to help you. Finally, Levi slides his DDD over to you, the photo already on the screen. You start trembling as you see yourself strung up on the statue in front of RAD, the bloody words on your stomach. You run to the bathroom as bile comes up. 

Moments later, gloved hands are moving your hair aside for you. “I’m sorry Rose. I said I would protect you and I failed.” Lucifer says. You just hurl up acid from fear and shock. When you finally finish and get cleaned up you turn to Lucifer. 

“He didn’t succeed. You all saved me before anything serious could happen. Thank you Lucifer. It will be hard at first but I’ll be fine. I always bounce back!” 

He wanted to believe you but you were precious to him. He silently nodded and followed you back to the table. After that dinner was uneventful as you mostly ate in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, it lets me know how I’m doing!


	10. Recovery

It’s been a week now since the incident. You spent all week mostly in bed just recovering. Levi stayed behind with you at the house, taking his classes online. With today being a Monday, you figured you should try to go back to school. After all you had a week's worth of homework to makeup, and you didn’t want to add to the pile. 

As you get ready for school, your new scars catch your eye. You sigh. Not only what that demon did to you fractured your mental state but you now have claw marks that run down your sides, from your ribs to your hips. It’s been a struggle for you to even bathe yourself. Having to see those ugly scars and be reminded what you went through only made everything more difficult.   
Did the brothers know that you were struggling? After Belphie killed you, long ago, you were able to hide that fear and sadness. But now? Who knows? Does them being mates with you change anything? You’ve been secretly reading books, looking for answers, but nothing made sense. You just wanted to feel at peace again. So you did what humans do and pushed aside the emotions, thinking you could overcome them. 

Breakfast goes as usual. Mammon says something to offend someone else, and an argument starts. Beel eats like a ravaged demon, and Belphie naps. Levi is playing a mobile game. Satan and Asmo are discussing a new magazine that just come out. Of course, Luci is reading the paper while nursing a cup of black coffee. You make light conversation with everyone through all the commotion. 

It’s your turn to help Satan clean up from breakfast this morning. Satan washes a dish and hands it to you to dry. “How are you feeling today Rose? Ready to go back to RAD?” 

You put the dish away and take the next one. “Yep! It’s going to be good to get out of the house and get back to normalcy. Since you all wouldn’t let me leave the house for even five minutes this whole week.” Seriously, the only time you got a break from your overbearing boyfriends was when they went to RAD. You tried telling them you were fine, but they waited on you hand and foot. You needed a break. 

“I’m glad. Let me know if you need any help catching back up in your classes, you can always study with me in the library.” Satan says as he turns off the water, and heads to the entryway to join the others. 

All eight of you walk to school talking about nothing in particular. You don’t notice it, but as you all walk by, demons turn and whisper, pointing to you. The brothers make sure to send terrifying looks to each one. They also have you in the center of the group, still wanting to protect you from harm. 

Everything is alright until you round the gate to head inside the building. The silver statue of lord Diavolo is staring right at you, looking like it was recently cleaned. Belphie walks into you as you stop in place, eyes glanced over as you stare.   
(All you hear is the drip of your blood as you hang from the statue. Your body hurts, the gashes from your sides slowly leaking. You can’t open your eyes or hear anything, all you know is the overwhelming sense of fear as you hang slowly dying.) 

“Rose. Rose! Rose!” Belphie is standing over you shaking you and yelling. You are laying on your side covering your head, eyes glued tight, as your nightmares take over your mind. After seeing a crowd has gathered, Lucifer picks up your shaking form and carries you to an empty classroom. As you pass the statue, you vaguely see Satan in his demon form, a cloud of rage surrounding him. With a blast of green and black magic, the statue explodes into tiny pebbles. 

Lucifer sets you down on the desk and the others follow behind. Your eyes are still hazed from fear but you are finally looking at Lucifer. He runs a gloved hand down your hair calmin you. “I’m so sorry Rose. I should have removed that statue.” 

Satan walks over to you, “Don’t worry, you won’t ever see it again, alright. You’re safe now.” 

You nod and silently take the face wipe that Asmo holds out to you. You compose yourself. “Well that was an interesting experience, shall we get to class?” 

They follow behind you out of the room. You all head your separate ways to your classes. Levi stares after you, worried. He knows that look in your eye, it’s the same one he has when he is hiding a storm in his mind. But how could he help you, he can’t even help himself. 

As the day goes on you try to ignore the stares thrown your way. No one approaches you to question you, Diavolo or Lucifer must have said something to the student body. Lucky, you are never without an allie. One of the brothers, or your other family, is always with you through the day. 

The last class ended for the day. As you gather your books, Simeon and Luke join you. “Hey Rose. Luke was just telling me that he had a new dessert recipe he wanted to try out. How about you come over and study with us for a while?” 

“Oh! That sounds wonderful! I have so much work to catch up on from this past week.” You sigh, walking towards the gate.

There is now a blank space where the statue once was. 

Luke perks up, “Not to worry! We can lend you our notes and go over the areas that give you problems. I wanted to make a lemon cake that would pair really well with some tea we just got. We can have that as a snack!” 

You chuckle, Luke has a way of making you laugh when you thought you couldn’t any more. “You’re going to make me fat if you keep making yummy treats!” 

You pull out your phone to text the house chat that you will be studying at Purgatory Hall. 

Rose: don’t wait up for me, I’m going over to purgatory hall to study 

Lucifer: alright. Be safe. I will be there an hour before dinner to walk you home. 

Mammon: hey! Why do you get to walk her home. Not that I wanted to or anything. 

Belphie: real smooth mammon 

Asmo: awww! I wanted to pamper you tonight! 

Rose: sorry Asmo, how about we reschedule? 

Asmo: then Wednesday after school it is! I’m going to rejuvenate your skin! I noticed today during class it was looking dry and it took all my willpower not to get up and lotion you myself! 

Satan: that would have been interesting to see

Beel: you should try drinking more water Rose

Rose: I’m so glad you didn’t do that Asmo! I’m drinking plenty of water, enough to feel like I’m always running to the bathroom! We are coming at the dorm now see you all at dinner 

Mammon sent a waving demon sticker 

Belphie sent a waving demon sticker 

Asmo sent a kissing demon sticker

Simeon unlocks the door ahead of you. As you cross the threshold, the image of you being choked against the wall flashes through your head. You trip, falling.   
Luke helps you up, “Rose! You have to be more careful! Remember you’re fragile, you can easily hurt yourself!” 

You mumble, “Thanks. Ya I know I’m fragile.” 

Simeon gestures to the couch, “Why don’t you take a seat. I’m going to make some tea. Luke, you start working on that dessert you promised Rose.” 

Luke agrees and runs off to change and get started on your treat. As you walk by Simeon he puts a gentle hand on your shoulder and whispers in your ear. “The Dorm is now warded so nothing will happen again. You are safe, my angle. If you want to leave you may but make sure someone walks you home. I will be right back, call if you need me.” 

You sit, trying to compose yourself. (Come on, Rose. You got this. You’re safe, in a warded building and with strong people, nothing will happen. You can’t let others see you struggling. They have too much going on to worry about you, you can’t become a burden to your family. Just deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Now put a smile on that face, wipe your eyes, and get studying. After all, school never ends.) 

You pull out your textbooks and get to work on catching up on a week's worth of homework. You and Simeon study together over the Chameleon Tea brood. After Luke finishes the dessert, you all take a break to savor the sweet treat. 

The front door opens, you turn to see Solomon carrying in groceries. “I’m back from the store with the stuff for dinner tonight. Oh hello Rose. Will you be joining us for dinner? I’m cooking!!” 

“Oh! Im-no! Um. No I won’t be, Lucifer should be here soon to bring me back home.” You fret. Hastily, you pull out your DDD and click on Lucifer. 

Rose: please come pick me up soon! Solomon is cooking dinner tonight! 

Rose sent a scared demon sticker 

Lucifer: alright. I will be there in 15 minutes. Try not to let him give you anything to take home. I do not want that fate. 

Rose sent a cheering demon sticker 

Simeon leans over, “Haha. Good call. Is there any chance Luke and I could sneak away with you?” 

You whisper, “Sadly I think he would notice then, I will be thinking of you though. It’s Beels turn to cook tonight.” Beel was the second best cook you knew, after Barbatos of course. 

Solomon joins you all on the couch to wait for Lucifer. He looks at you. “Have you been wearing the bracelet still? Also how are the crystals in your room, are they still glowing?”

“Oh ya! I wanted to ask you about the bracelet and the crystals, but I haven’t seen you in a while. What are they supposed to do? But yes, I’m still wearing it and the crystals are glowing. They make my room look all pretty at night, the different colors bounce off the walls.” 

Solomon sips at his tea, nodding. “Good I’m glad you don’t mind their light. Each crystal has a different effect, but I will explain them as simply as I can. Each was soaked in different remedies to determine their effect. Not only do the colors behind each gem have a purpose, but their scent as well. The red one helps keep you motivated. The green one helps keep you grounded and stable. The yellow one brings joy. The blue one promotes a sense of calmness. Those were the only ones I had at the time but I want to give you more in the future.” 

You nod your head. “Thank you again for them. But why did you give them to me?”

Solomon chuckles at your question. “Don’t forget that I’m human as well. I’ve lived a very long life and have experienced many things. I figured that I had some extra crystals laying about that could help you after your ordeal. It’s also impersvie that they are still working. They have to draw magical power from people every so often to keep active. With them in your room, they can only draw from you. Interesting.”

You glare at him, “I should have known that this was another way for you to collect further information. Sometimes I forget how devious you can be, Solomon. But thank you anyway. What about the bracelet?” 

“The bracelet is supposed to assist with-“ 

There is a brisk knock at the door. Simeon opens it for Lucifer. “Well hello, Lucifer.”

Lucifer steps inside while you gather your things. “Hello everyone. Thank you for watching over Rose.”   
Luke hugs you bye. “Of course! I got to bake a new dessert because she came over! Have a great night Rose! See you tomorrow!” 

You wave to the boys as you follow behind Lucifer. 

You and Lucifer join the others at the dinner table. Tonight Asmo made Hellhound stew with slime bread. You glance over at Levi. “Are we still on for game night tomorrow? I’ve been practicing my combo moves! I’m pretty sure I can beat you at smash devil now.” 

Levi’s eyes light up. “Ha! You can try! I currently am number one in all three realms! No normie like you stands a chance!” 

“Oi! If y’all are playing, I wanna join too!” Mammon pouts.

“I will bring the snacks.” Beel mumbles around the food in his mouth. 

“Bring it on! I’m going to beat all of you!” You say triumphfully. 

After dinner, you find yourself sitting at your desk, sighing at all the work that is now pulled in front of you. You start with potion making. Around midnight your DDD goes off. (Who could that be at this hour?) You pull up the message and see that it’s Leviathan. 

Levi: Are you still awake Rose?

Rose: yes, I’m currently working on the work from my Demon history class. What’s up

Levi: um… I just wanted to check on you after what happened today

Rose:oh! I’m doing fine! It just shocked me when I saw it! 

Levi: So much so that Satan blew it up. Roflmao

Rose sent a shocked devil sticker

Rose: I didn’t know he did that! I was wondering happened to it

Levi: he did it while Lucifer carried you inside. You should see all the photos on devilgram. The ones of you in Lucifer's arms and how furious Satan looked at that statue. 

Rose: ugh why do others always post stuff online, if not in the human world then here in the Devildoom. 

Levi: when you left that empty classroom earlier you had a look on your face I just wanted to make sure you were OK

Rose: I’m A-OK Levi. Really I am. Thank you for checking in. Goodnight Levi-Chan

Levi sent blushing devil sticker

Levi: go-good night Rose. 

(Man that was close. You didn’t think anyone noticed. You can’t slip up again. It’s your problem to deal with, not the brothers. They don’t need more chaos in their lives.)

The damp wall from the cave is biting into your back as you struggle against your invisible bonds. The air is heavy, you can’t get down a breath. Water is dripping off in the distance. You can smell blood and something rotting. As that hateful demon comes into view, you start to thrash about to escape. You need to find Lucifer, he would save you. 

The demon laughs at the terror in your eyes. He walks up to you and digs his nails into you. Blood leaks from your ribcage. You bite your tongue, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing you scream.   
“Oh, is that too easy. I need you to scream human!” He drags his claws down your sides, pushing his fingers in till his knuckles. He stops just below your hip bone.   
You scream, vision blurring from the pain, panic begins to set in. (Oh gods. I’m going to die here. Why am I alone? Why did they leave me? They said they would protect me but they aren’t coming to save me!) 

He takes a single finger and dips it in your blood. You can feel him writing something on your belly. As you try to look down, his other hand grips your throat. “Stop moving, worm. I’m going to have some fun with you before I make that demon prince suffer for siding with humans! What a waste! All you are good for is feasting on!” 

He sinks his fangs deep into your right hip. You scream as he starts to feed on you. All you can do is scream, scream, scre-

“Rose! Rose! Rose! Wake up dammit!” Belphie is standing beside your sleeping body at the desk, shaking you awake.   
You sit up in a panic, eyes wild. Your throat is raw, you were screaming in real life, not just your nightmare.  
Belphie is looking at you, concerned. “Hey are you alright? Your screaming woke me up. Was it a nightmare?”

You start to calm your breathing, “Ya. It was just a nightmare. I’m sorry I woke you up. But I’m fine now.”

He grabs your hand, rubbing light circles with his thumb. “Do you want me to stay and sleep with you, or talk about it?”

You give him a small smile, “No, I just want to be alone right now.” You didn’t mention to him that just being around any demons, even yours, has been hard since the attack. 

Belphie nods and kisses your forhead. Luckily he’s too sleepy to notice you flinch away from him. He heads back to his room.   
You sigh and look at the clock. 4:23 a.m. You still had another 2 hours before you would normally get up for RAD. You walk over to your door and place your hand on it. You recite the spell that would soundproof your room and notify you if anyone entered. You learned it from Solomon when you were in the human world with him. You didn’t think you would ever use it. Ever since the attack though, you would place it on your room before you went to bed. You would remove it in the morning before Lucifer found out and confronted you. You must have passed out while studying and never activated the spell. This isn’t the first night you’ve woke up screaming from nightmares. They have been happening every time you close your eyes since you were taken. You walk over to your desk to study again, knowing you wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember that depression and anxiety can can show in different way! Please dont be afraid to get help!


End file.
